Hip dysplasia is a medical condition directly affecting the hip joints of dogs. A dog's hip joints are ball-and-socket joints that rotate freely to allow dogs to walk. If one of a dog's two hip joints grows abnormally, or if the two joints do not match in shape and form, then the dog may develop a limp. Hip dysplasia can also lead to other symptoms and complications, and the condition can aggravate other health issues, such as arthritis.
Hip dysplasia normally occurs during a young dog's growing stages. Hip dysplasia can affect both the left and the right hips, causing intense discomfort for the dog. The condition usually develops due to the laxity of the ligaments, connective tissues, and muscles around the joints. Hip dysplasia is commonly regarded as a genetic disease. However, many dogs are born with normal hip joints but acquire the condition while growing into adulthood. Certain factors cause the soft tissues around the hip joints to grow peculiarly. When the bones develop too far apart from each other, the bones become unstable.
Generally, dogs of larger breeds are more prone to hip dysplasia than smaller dogs. Purebred dogs are also more prone to the condition than cross-breeds. The types of dogs most likely to exhibit hip dysplasia include the Saint Bernard, Great Dane, Labrador Retriever, German Shepherd, Golden Retriever, and Rottweiler.
Loose hip joints are the main precursor to hip dysplasia. This condition of the joints usually leads to arthritis, a disease characterized by pain and swelling. Arthritis is one of the end effects of hip dysplasia, and hip dysplasia can also aggravate arthritis occurring from other causes.